


Floriography

by linocaffe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linocaffe/pseuds/linocaffe
Summary: Minho loves the language of flowers. He also loves his job at the flower shop. He loves it even more when he meets this random stranger with the cute habit of bumping his whole head on the bouquets when he stops outside to smell the flowers. He loves him even more when he meets him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	Floriography

**Author's Note:**

> `Written for [MINSUNG FICATHON!!](http://twitter.com/minsungficathon), for PROMPT **P038**`

“He’s here again.”

Minho looks up to his friend and work partner Hyunjin, who is now looking outside of the store with a confused frown on his face.

He directs his eyes to the door and indeed, he’s here again. Outside of the store, is who Hyunjin usually refers to as the ‘head bump guy’. 

Almost every day, for the past few weeks, there’s this one guy who stops outside of their flower store every morning, and smells their flowers. 

That’s not unusual, in fact a lot of people do that, they are used to it by now. However this one guy has a very particular way of doing it. That is, by bumping his whole head against the flower bouquets.

His friend always says it’s extremely weird. Minho just thinks it’s sort of endearing.

Another thing that makes this whole situation even funnier, is that every time either of the two workers try to approach him, he instantly runs away like a scared little rodent.

Nonetheless, Minho always tried. Call it curiosity, maybe, but he was always intrigued by that guy. It made him want to know more about him.

And also he came to the shop so much, it was sort of time he bought something.

Before even trying, he was pretty sure he would fail —the guy had great senses—, but he still tried. Minho peaks his head out of the open glass door.

“Do you need an—” 

And there he goes. Can’t even finish a sentence before the guy raises his head in panic and sprints away from the flower shop like there is no tomorrow. 

Minho smiles widely. 

_Head bump guy 7 — Minho 0_

He would have to plan his approach better next time.

Which is why the next day he arrives, Minho does nothing. 

Nothing but watch, surely. 

He looks at him as he arrives, approaches the lavender bouquet, and cutely bumps his head while sniffing deeply with a content expression on his face.

Minho smiles to himself at the sight. He doesn’t understand why, but it’s all really so adorable to him.

He wonders why he does it. A lot of people stop to smell the flowers, he understands that for sure; the flowers smell great. However the way this guy does it is just so unique, Minho can’t help being interested. 

Enough watching, he has a plan now. 

Since the visits are quite often, Minho had been able to decipher a pattern. Head bump guy comes around the same hour every time: early in the morning, probably on his way to work. He also seems to favor lavender, roses and jasmine, so Minho prepares something special: a set of bouquets made of exactly those. The lavender, pink roses and white jasmine match really well, and he thinks that maybe this is a combination that he should make often —even if by the end of it his nose is sort of numb with the mix of strong smells. 

He places the bouquets on a tall metallic stand they usually have outside to display the flowers. The bouquets are big, and end of barely fitting on the stand, which is perfect for his plan.

He has also noticed that the guy always comes from the south towards the north. Every time in the same direction. 

So at around eight fifteen in the morning, Minho announced to his work partner Hyunjin that he will be watering some of the potted plants displaying outside —ignoring Hyunjin’s comment that he already watered them last night— and positioned himself behind the tall stand.

The plants look indeed watered enough, and he doesn’t really want to kill them by adding more, so he settles on taking the dead leaves out of some of them while he waits. 

Most of the plants are in a really good state —of course, Hyunjin and him take really good care of them— so soon enough he’s running out of leaves to pick. Luckily, he starts to hear footsteps approaching, and wonders if it’s just a random passerby, until the stand hiding him shakes a little, and in between the flowers, he can see a light brown head he is now familiar with.

Minho fully incorporates from his squatting position and comes out of hiding to stand beside the flowers.

“Hello!” he greets with a smile, “do you need anything?”

He sees the stranger’s eyes widen in panic and his whole body freeze. He seems to be evaluating his options of escape, but with Minho standing right in his way, he seems to decide against it for the moment. 

His mouth closes and open but nothing comes out.

“Want to buy one of these bouquets? Smell great, I’m sure you’ll love it.” Minho adds with a wink and smile; he tries to make it polite, but also as friendly as possible.

The guy finally seems to unfreeze, and he just opens his mouth to say “Sorry, I’m late” and runs away once again, leaving Minho with a bunch of dead leaves on his hand and a little —just a little— disappointed.

After that, Minho waits. 

He waits a day, and two, and three, and next the next time he knows it’s been a week, but he hasn’t seen a head bump guy again.

He starts to wonder if the wink had been too much, and if his straightforward approach had scared him off.

Minho’s not the type to overthink, but he certainly replays the encounter over and over again in his head, pondering what had been the cause of the stranger’s sudden disappearance. Had he been too embarrassed? Had Minho been too friendly? Was he just tired of not being let to smell the flowers in peace.

He was sulking on his spot on the counter while Hyunjin organized some flowers on a table to his right and complains on how the new delivery guy from their tulip supplier is so not gentle with the poor flowers, when he hears the light chim of the bell hanging on the door, signaling a new customer’s entrance. 

“Welcome to flowers! May I hel—” Minho halted his sentence in surprise when he saw just who came into the shop. He could feel Hyunjin, who had been reorganizing some pots near, also perk up curiously. “Hi.”

“Umm, hi.” Head bump guy bows awkwardly.

“May I help you with anything?” he said clearly this time.

“I wanted some, um, some flowers.” He says shyly while he nervously scratches his neck.

“Any preferences?”

“Just—anything that smells nice.”

“Want them on a bouquet?” Minho suggests.

“Uh, sure.”

Even though he had not appeared for the last week, Minho had still prepared a few of those special bouquets everyday. Good thing he had them ready, because he took one of those from a small bucket and handed it to the guy.

“What about this one?”

He took it from him and took a big sniff from it, but then he quickly took it away from his face, seemingly a little embarrassed.

“These are great, thanks. I’ll take them.”

“Great!” Minho took his place behind the counter back. “You know, in flower language, both roses and jasmines symbolize love and beauty,” he said, gesturing to each at a time, “lavenders symbolize purity. Any special occasion? Or a special girl maybe?”

The guy turned all red. “Hmm, y-yeah.”

“Oh.” He tried his best to hide his disappointment, but it fell on him like a bucket of cold water. “Well, I hope she likes them.” He handed him his change and forced a polite smile. “Have a good day!” 

“What was that?” Hyunjin snickered as soon as the guy stepped out of their store.

“Shut up, Hwang Hyunjin, or I’ll shove some dead leaves in your mouth.” He scowled.

\---------------

Now Minho was probably sure he had scared the cute stranger off. The flirting probably had been too much, even worse by the fact that apparently he had a girlfriend. Minho had been mildly embarrassed by it, but oh well, he had no way of knowing, and he stopped the moment he got confirmation. 

He had to admit though, that he _was_ sad he hadn’t come back. To smell the flowers at least. Minho missed seeing the cute head bumps. Maybe the flowers missed it too.

However, finally after two weeks head bump guy came back.

“Hello! Can I help you with anything?”

“Do you, uh— do you have one of those— those flowers you gave me last time?”

“No, but I can make one pretty quickly if you don’t mind waiting.”

He nodded repeatedly. “Okay.”

“I suppose your girlfriend liked it, so you’re back for more.” Minho commented. And then more softly said “Lucky girl.”

“I— I had a question. For you. If you don’t mind.” The guy ignored his previous comment and continued. “It’s about flowers, it’s not anything— um, yeah, it’s about flowers.”

“Of course. That’s my job, you can ask anything.” Minho assured him.

“What is your favorite flower?” He blurted out nervously. “You talked about flower language, last time. I was wondering— I wanted to know which ones you liked the most.”

“Oh, well.” Minho stopped for a moment to think while he arranged the flowers. Cutting some stems and tying some yarn around it. “I’ve always liked lilies. All of them, they all mean different things but it’s mostly around purity, beauty and youth. I also liked striped carnations and tansies.”

“What do they mean?” The other asked curiously. Minho could see him looking at his face from the corner of his eye.

“Rejection and hostility! Very useful if you ask me.” He smirked and then giggled at the guy’s confused face. “Though to be honest, I like all flowers. That’s why I work here.” Minho finished wrapping the flowers in some craft paper and handed them to the customer. “Here’s your flowers.”

\---------------

It was only two days this time that Minho had to wait for the other’s arrival again. He asks for roses this time, so Minho makes him an arrangement filled with pink roses (happiness), white roses (worthy) and one yellow rose (he didn’t explain that, it’s an inside joke with himself).

Minho doesn’t expect to see him again soon, but he’s pleasantly surprised when once again, three days after, he sees him opening the glass doors of the shop.

“More flowers?” Minho receives him with a smile, shaking the red rose he was just cutting for a special wedding arrangement a couple commissioned.

“Actually,” He wiggles his hands and smiles sheepishly. “I was kind of looking for some house plants.”

“Oh cool!” Minho gestured for him to follow him and walked over to the house plant section. “Would you say you have a gift for plants or do you easily kill them off?”

The other frowned “Is it too bad if I say that I’ve only had one cactus and three succulents before and they all...died?”

Minho let out a laugh. “Cactuses and succulents are some of the easiest to take care of so...yeah.” He winced. “But no judgement, maybe you’ll have better luck with different plants. Here, come with me.”

Minho gestured to a group of plants, and after explaining to him how to take care of some of them, the other decided on two: a sun plant (for his windowsill), and one indoors (for his room).

“Remember, once or twice a week for the shade one and for the sun one check the soil and always keep it moist.”

The other repeated Minho’s instructions and nodded. “Alright.”

Both went back to the counter, where Minho set the potted plants on a medium sized cardboard box.

“Have you thought of any names?” He asked to make a little small talk.

“Names?” The stranger cocked his head, confused at the sudden question.

“For the plants. They like it when you talk to them, so it’s good to give them names.”

“Oh!” He seemed to ponder it for a moment and then turned to him and said “What’s yours?”

“Mine— my name?” He was taken aback by his counter question. Customers usually answer with Sunny, or Green, or some related name like that.

“I mean, for the plant. Then I can look at them and think of you and get reminded I have to water them so they don't, well, die like all the others.” “If you don’t mind.”

“I’m Minho.”

“Okay, Minho it is then.” He smiled at him; and Minho cursed at himself because ‘damn Minho he has a girlfriend’, but he surely looked cute when pronouncing his name.

“What’s yours? Your name, I mean,” he said. “Maybe you can name the other one after you. Remember to take care of it and of yourself.” Truth was, he had been wanting to know the stranger’s name for a long time.

“Jisung.”

“Jisung.” He repeated. “So Minho and Jisung.”

“Minho and Jisung.” Jisung said with a smile.

And for some reason, the sound of that didn’t sound bad at all.

As soon as Jisung left, Hyunjin popped beside him like one of those angels and demons that appear on your shoulders in cartoons. 

“Wasn’t he here a few days ago?”

Minho shrugged. “He wanted some house plants this time.”

“Isn’t he coming here too often?” Hyunjin said with a frown.

“What’s wrong with that? Isn’t it better if we sell more?”

It was now Hyunjin’s time to shrug. “Yeah, I just thought it was interesting.” 

Minho squinted at him. Was that a smirk he saw?

“Maybe his girlfriend likes plants and he wants to impress her.” Was all he said.

“Maybe,” Hyunjin said, but for some reason he didn’t sound so sure.

\------------------------------

Minho had his day off the next day, so he decided to spend some healing time beside one of his favorite things on earth —only second to cats—, and that’s flowers.

You could argue that he spent most of his time with them at work, but he never got tired of them to be honest.

He was walking around the flower field, that he liked to visit every once in a while, when he needed to think or unwind, when suddenly, he saw a familiar face. At first he was not so sure. But then he takes his hat off for a second to arrange his hair and Minho has seen that head enough by now to be able to recognize it.

Jisung is not too far from him, but he hasn’t seen him yet. He’s seated at one of the benches around the path, eating a sandwich with what from this distance seems to be sauce on his face. Minho can’t help form a small smile at the sight.

For a brief second Minho doubts, should he approach him and say hi? Or would that be too much? He already scared him off once, he’s not in any rush to make it happen again. But as he’s thinking about it, Jisung turns around and both guys lock eyes. 

At first Jisung freezes, and adverts his eyes. Minho thinks that is a sign that he’s not interested in his greeting, but then, before Minho can even move, his eyes lock with the other once again, and Jisung gives him a small smile and a wave.

“Hi.” He says as he approaches where Jisung is sitting.

“Hi.”

“May I…?” He gestures to the empty spot next to him.

“Yeah, sure!” Jisung scoots to the side to make him space.

“So...you came here for the flowers or just wanted a new spot to 

“I’ve been feeling drawn to flowers lately…”

“So the flowers. Same.”

“Do you come here often?” “No wonder you knew I’ve never been here before.”

“Is this all related to the same reason you’ve been buying more plants lately?” Minho suggests, and how it’s Jisung who nods. “Wow, all of this because of a pretty face.” Minho teases him.

“You’re not wrong…” He says very quietly, but Minho heard him. 

A little torn jabbed at his heart uncomfortably. Right, his daily reminder that his little crush will never be more than that.

Minho sighed. “By the way… I was thinking if I should tell this or not but...you have sauce on your cheek?”

Jisung immediately turned red and rubbed furiously at his cheek looking comically embarrassed.

“Cute.” Minho whispered, hiding an endearing smile from the other’s sight.

\----------------

“He hasn’t been coming here recently.” Minho asked Hyunjin a few weeks later after he spent some time with Jisung at the park. They had talked for a while and walked around the park together. Minho had talked about some of the flowers and each of their meanings, and Jisung had listened attentively. Everything seemed fine but Jisung hadn’t come back in two weeks. “Do you think something happened? Did I say something weird?”

“W-what? What are you talking about?” Hyunjin mumbled while organizing some pots in the corner. He almost dropped one but caught it on time.

“He hasn’t been here in a while. Not even to smell the flowers. I wonder if something happened…”

“What are you saying?” Hyunjin placed a pot on the counter beside him and started to fill it with soil, to later bury some sunflower seeds in it.

“What? I mean, he has been pretty constant for the past weeks. Even when he 

“You’re overthinking about it. It’s probably nothing.” He moved his hand in the air in a dismissive manner. 

“What?” Minho suddenly blurted out.

Hyunjin frowned at him again. “What what?”

“You’re weird…”

“I didn’t even say anything!” He complained.

“Yeah…weird. You’ve been acting weird lately.”

“Now you’re really making up things. Do you feel well? Are you sick?” He tried to put a hand on his forehead but Minho just swatted it away.

“I’m not. You’re weird.”

Hyunjin just rolled his eyes and took his new potted plant to place it on the sun plants section where the most light fell on them, while Minho remained here sulking with his disappointment.

Disappointed was an understatement. Jisung hadn’t stopped even once in almost two weeks and Minho wouldn’t think that not seeing a random stranger would make him feel so anxious but here he was. If he was to be honest, he knew he didn’t have any chance with him romantically, but he had liked the guy, which had made him hope he could get at least a friendship out of this. Maybe then his crush would disappear and he would luckily have one more friend.

On top of his anxiety with that, Hyunjin was acting very strangely. Ever since Minho knew him, he had never been too good at lying, so he knew he was hiding something. Now, what was it? He wasn’t sure. Could be that he had been seeing one of the guys who transported the flowers from the suppliers, but it seemed more than that, and he just couldn’t figure it out.

Turns out, he didn’t have to wait much more to know why.

Next day he arrives at work early. Or at least that’s what he thought, that he was early. However, when he opens the door to the flower shop, he realizes that Hyunjin beat him there, and not only him, but he can see a brown head that he is now familiar with crouching behind the counter.

As soon as Hyunjin sees him coming in, he loudly clears his throat and sneakily —not sneakily at all— hits Jisung’s arm.

Jisung jumps startled from his place, so much that he almost drops the flowers he had been cradling in his hands.

“You’re here! Oh, umm...”

It was then that Minho noticed the flowers. The whole counter was covered in pink and white roses. The pink ones were making the shape of a heart, while the white ones covered the rest of the space. In the meantime, Jisung held in his hands neither of those, but a small bouquet of calla lilies. 

He cleared his throat awkwardly and extended the flowers. “You said lilies were your favorite flowers. I was also going to use striped carnations and tansies because you also liked them but I didn’t want to give the wrong message.

Minho laughed, it came more high pitched than he intended. “I’m still not quite sure what the message is here anyway.”

“I wanted to ask...” Jisung closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them again and blurting out as fast as he could “Would you go on a date with me?”

“Oh,” was all Minho’s brain produced at the moment.

Jisung looked at him, it seemed like he was almost holding his breath, but Minho’s brain was in confusion while processing the information he was just given.

“Didn’t you—don’t you—” He tried.

“Have a girlfriend?” The other finished for him. “Actually no.” He winced.

“Why—Why did—”

“Did I tell you that I did?” He finished again with a shy apologetic smile. “You asked, I got really nervous and like the idiot that I am, said yes. I didn’t exactly know how to say that I was interested in, well, you.”

“Oh my god...oh my god!” Minho’s brain felt like it was overheating. “Was I—when I said—”

“The pretty face? Maybe...” He looked down at the flower in his hands and turned pinker than the rose shaped heart.

“I don’t—I thought—” He still could not produce a coherent sentence. His brain was trying hard to understand this.

“If I had thought you would just stay there mumbling like an idiot I would have never helped him.” Hyunjin, who had been standing at the side this whole time, interjected.

“Hwang Hyunjin. Shut up.” That sobered him up alright. “Why are you still here anyway?”

Hyunjin raised his hands in defense. “Alright, alright. I’ll leave you two alone.” He took a potted plant from the floor and left for another part of the shop.

“We’ll talk later.” Minho said after his friend.

“I stopped for the flowers one day. The first day I started walking around here on my way to work.”

“What?” Minho was startled at Jisung’s sudden words. 

“I stopped for the flowers, to smell them, and then I saw you. You walked over to me and I was already embarrassed that someone saw me smelling the flowers and then...Then I saw you and my brain short circuited because you were too handsome and I panicked and ran.”

He smirked. “Sounds familiar.”

The youngest scratched his head. “Yeah...Every time I saw you approaching I—I didn’t know what to do. So I ran away.”

“You ran away from Hyunjin too, though. Every time he tried to approach you.” he teased.

Jisung groaned and covered his face with his hands. “It was just too embarrassing.”

“What? How you smelled the flowers?” Jisung nodded to Minho’s question, head still in his hands. “I always wanted to know why you did that.”

He uncovered his face and raised his shoulders shyly. “I don’t know. I’ve done it since I was a kid.”

“Cute.” Minho muttered, which made the other turn bright red again. “Well still, you ended up being the one to ask me out in the end; despite being so nervous.”

“Only because I knew you would never ask me because I was too stupid and made you believe I had a girlfriend and wasn’t interested.”

He giggled. “Good point.”

“That reminds me,” Jisung turned serious again. A small frown appeared between his eyebrows that made him, in Minho’s opinion, look even more adorable. “You still haven’t given me an answer.”

“Yes, Jisung, I would like to go out with you.” He said without much thought. His thoughts had untied now and he knew what he wanted. Of course he wanted to go out with him.

“On a date? It’s a date, right?” He extended the flowers.

Minho took them in his hands and nodded. “It’s a date.”

“Okay, just checking.”

“So, Hyunjin helped you?” Minho asked. Because he had been wondering what had Hyunjin’s role been in all this.

Jisung nodded, “It was all thanks to him.”

“Yes?”

“Yeah, he was the one who told me you had a—you had a crush on me.” He almost whispered the last part, feeling ashamed of admitting that.

“And how the hell did he know?”

“I know you!” His friend’s voice came from the other side of the shop.

“Stop eavesdropping!” Minho screamed back.

“I’m not! This place is too small, the sound carries all the way here!”

Minho placed the flowers delicately on a table, took Jisung’s wrist and dragged him outside of the shop for a little bit of privacy. 

“Anyway, our date.”

“Our date.” Jisung smiled so wide and beautifully that his breath hitched for a second. “I’ll message you the hour and place.”

He smiled back. “Sure.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Both couldn’t stop smiling like idiots, they must look insanely stupid to the passersby. Just standing there smiling at each other repeating the same words over again.

“Hmm, until then.” Minho finally said.

“See you!” Jisung waved and walked away, not without taking a last look at him and giving him one last smile over his shoulder.

“You’re welcome.” Was the first thing that Hyunjin said when he entered the shop again.

“Shut up, Hwang Hyunjin,” he said. But there was no bite behind it.

\--------------------

The date was everything Minho had expected and more. Turns out, Jisung was even more amazing when he warmed up to you. Once they talked for a while and he got more comfortable, his whole personality came to full bloom. And Minho didn’t want to sound cheesy, but he was...amazing. No other word to describe him.

Kind, sweet, thoughtful and so damn funny Minho’s stomach hurt from laughing. Not to add that even though they were so different in some things, they were also very similar in others. The perfect middle in Minho’s opinion.

“Hyung. Hyung!”

“What are you screaming so loud for?” he complained.

Hyunjin snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Earth to hyung. Why are you hiding in that big head of yours?”

He frowned. “My head is not big.”

“Thinking about someone?” He teased while wiggling his eyebrows.

“That’s what you screamed so much to tell me?”

“Just telling you I was already leaving.”

“So early?”

“You’re not the only one getting dates.” He stuck out his tongue like a little kid.

Minho rolled his eyes and laughed.. Hyunjin plays mysterious, but it’s not like Minho hasn’t noticed the puppy eyes he throws at that one delivery guy Seo Changbin.

Now, this is one of Minho’s most boring shifts; since he’s all alone and for some reason not many people come in at this hour. 

Head propped on his hand, elbow resting on the counter, he was almost falling asleep, when he was suddenly startled by that little annoying doorbell that indicated someone had just come in through the door.

“Sleeping on the job?” A familiar voice takes him back from the claws of sleep instantly. “Very unprofessional.”

Sleep suddenly gone, Minho perked up at the sound of that voice.

“Hello to you too. Back so soon?” He teases.

“It’s been two days.”

“And you couldn’t wait to see me?” 

“Maybe.” Jisung approached the counter and took a seat on the high chair beside him.

“Want some flowers?” He offered, because it’s still his job.

“I’m more interested in the flower shop clerk actually.” Jisung moves slightly closer and he can smell his cologne. Clean, like pine.

He sighed dramatically. “What a pity, Hyunjin just left.”

“The _other_ flower shop clerk,” he corrects. “Though I won’t deny Hyunjin is also handsome.”

Minho jokingly gasps as if he was offended. “Is that the real reason why you ran away from him too?”

Jisung just smiled and shook his head. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“I had a lot of fun last time, and I wanted to know—I was wondering if you wanted to go out again?” It was cute that despite being a lot more comfortable and playful with each other, Jisung still turned a little shy when asking him out.

“Right now? You really couldn’t wait to see me, did you?” It’s now Minho’s turn to shorten the space between them. “Anyway, though I would really like to say yes, I’m still here, and like I said, Hyunjin just left, so I can’t leave the place alone.”

“Oh.” Jisung sounds disappointed, which makes Minho do a little school girl squeal inside ‘ _He really does want to spend time with me, huh?_ ’

“However,” he says, “you could stay here. If you want. This hour is pretty uneventful so I get lonely.”

The other guy smiles wide. “It would be a pleasure to keep you company then.”

\-------------

Jisung stayed for almost the rest of his shift. Not many customers came in, so for the most part, they had the time all to themselves. 

Once again, talking with Jisung was relaxing. He was a good listener and such a kind guy. He was one of those people you could speak for hours and feel like it was a minute, sad to say goodbye too soon.

That’s how he said right now, when the other announced it was time for him to go, and he almost —just almost, because he had some dignity left still— pouted.

“Should I expect this to be a regular thing then?” Minho said as Jisung was picking up his things to go.

“I would like it to be…” He said shily again, which made Minho smile softly.

“Good.” He grabbed the other’s hand. “Me too.”

\------------

The sun was not too strong and the breeze was soft and the trees even looked more alive and Minho was having an amazing date.

It had been about six months since Minho and Jisung had officially started dating, and every moment had been amazing. Jisung was perfect —well almost, he still had the annoying habit of being quite disorganized but no one could be perfect, right?— to the point where Minho sometimes thinks he’s not real.

Minho had been the one to invite him this time. He had chosen one of his favorite flower fields for a picnic. Both had arranged bags with lots of food —from sandwiches, to kimbap, to fruit, to cheesecake that Jisung loved so much— and now they were sitting on a yellow blanket enjoying their meal together. 

“You never change, do you?” 

“What do you mean?” Minho looked up from his sandwich, cheeks full that made him look like an adorable squirrel.

“There's sauce on your cheeks.” 

Jisung giggled. “Déjà vu.” 

He unsuccessfully tried to wipe it off with a napkin, but he was cleaning everywhere except for the spot. 

“Give it to me.” He said as he took the napkin himself and wiped his face clean.

“I haven't changed but we have.” Jisung said when he was done.

“What do you mean?”

He gestured to his cheek. “From the last time this happened.”

“Ah, right.” Last time Jisung had been all embarrassed because his crush had seen that. He was just his crush then. “I’m happy it changed.”

“Me too.” He smiled, and this time Minho couldn’t keep himself from squeezing those adorable cheeks.

After they finished eating and got too tired of being out in the sun, Minho proposed they picked up their stuff and went somewhere else. Anywhere, but somewhere with less heat, because he could already feel the sun starting to burn a little.

“Do you want to do something?” Jisung was the first to ask.

“Like what?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Anything you want.”

“Mmmm.” He just wanted to do something chill with his boyfriend. “Let’s watch a movie.”

“Sure. Let’s go to my place.”

\----------------

Minho had only been to Jisung’s studio apartment a few times before. And this time it was just as messy. It wasn’t terribly bad, actually, maybe most people lived like this and it was only messy to him because as Hyunjin said he was ‘too much of a neatness freak’. It was a cozy apartment nonetheless, even more now that the plant collection kept growing. It made Minho feel almost at home.

“I’m going to steal this couch.” He said as he threw himself into Jisung’s second hand couch, that was way too comfortable to be considered a couch and not a bed.

Jisung moved his boyfriend’s legs and sat between them, the other’s arms quickly surrounding him. “No! I need it!”

“But it’s so comfortable! I want it!”

“Then maybe you should come here more often.” He offered.

“You’ll regret saying that later. I’m going to take your word for it.”

“I won’t. I like being with you.” He looked back at Minho with a smile and the older couldn’t resist the urge to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

As he moves his head back, something on the wall catches his attention. He turns to look at it, only to find a flower, a yellow rose to be more specific, dried and framed hanging on the wall.

“Wait. Is that—”

“The one you gave me. In one of the bouquets I bought.” Jisung confirmed.

“You framed it,” he whispered surprised. “Why did you keep that one specifically? Why not one of the pink ones?”

“I don’t know. I like yellow. That one stood out to me.”

Minho laughed. He knows which bouquet he's talking about, he remembers that flower. He only gave Jisung a yellow rose once. 

“What? Why are you laughing?” the other asks, confused.

“You should’ve kept one of the other ones”

He frowns. “Why? What’s wrong with that one?”

Small giggles keep bubbling from his lips. “Did I even tell you what yellow roses mean in flower language?”

“Now that I think about it, you didn’t.”

“Jealousy. That was my message.”

Jisung just blinks for a second, and then “What?”

“I thought you had a girlfriend.” He says with one more laugh.

“Oh!” Now Jisung joins him and laughs too, “That’s why?”

“Lucky for me, I was wrong!” He teasingly jabs a finger at Jisung’s ticklish side and giggles even more when the others squirms. 

“You’re an idiot!” he says between laughs.

“You still like me.”

“I still like you. A lot.” Jisung pushes one of his boyfriend’s legs out of the couch so he has room to move and turn around, facing the other now. “Actually…”

“Yes?” Minho urges him to continue when the other doesn’t.

“I love you.” he blurts out.

“Hmmm.”

“That’s all you’re gonna say?” He frowns and looks a little hurt, the response clearly not being what he expected. 

“Remember me to get you a red rose.” is all Minho says.

“What?” The comment takes him by surprise. 

“A red rose. When I go to the shop I’m gonna get some red roses for you.” he repeats.

“Did you even hear what I said like a minute ago?”

“I did.” Minho smiles and strokes the younger’s face. “Aren’t you going to ask me what red flowers mean?”

“Minho.” he complains, but then just sighs and complies, “What do they mean?”

“Love. In flower language, they mean ‘I love you’.” He kisses his boyfriend again, this time keeping them together for longer, so he can feel the joyful smile spreading on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
